Estúpido Muérdago
by Gissselle
Summary: Llego la navidad a la corporacion capsula como lo tomara el principe sayajin


Estúpido Muérdago

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Yo el gran príncipe de los sayajines terminaría así? Y Todo por un estúpido muérdago. Que insulsa costumbre de los humanos brindarle demasiado poder a una simple creencia tonta. Pero ahí estaba la mujer vulgar estaba más concentrada en poner esas extrañas cosas en la casa que en ocuparse de Mi cámara de entrenamiento.

-MUJER, ¿Qué demonios haces?-digo entrando a la sala

-¿Por qué gritas?-contesta molesta

-¿Qué haces trepada en esa cosa?-

-Cálmate no grites, solo estoy decorando ¿no es obvio?-contesto sin mirarme seguía concentrada en poner esas horribles cosas sobre las paredes.

-Pierdes tiempo en esas ridiculeces-

-No son ridiculeces, son tradiciones muy hermosas-decía

-Si claro-dije

Aun no logro entender ¿Por qué demonios no me fui a la cámara? Pero no lo hice entre en a la habitación que ella se empeñaba en llenar con esas tonterías. Aunque ya no tiene caso pensar la razón que me motivo a quedarme. Tengo que admitir que era gracioso verla trepada en esa escalera colocando esas cosas.

-¿Cuánto tardaras Mujer?-

-Algo, si me ayudaras tardaría menos-

-¿Por qué te ayudaría a colocar esas ridiculeces?-Preguntó tratando de no mirarla

-mm...porque si lo haces terminare rápido –Decía pensativa –Y si termino rápido te daré unos robots nuevos que hice-finalizo sonriéndome

-Mujer manipuladora –murmure

Su risa escucho por todo el lugar, otra vez esa terrícola vulgar se burla de mi, ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? Yo el gran príncipe de los sayajines. El próximo súper sayajin legendario terminando de bufón privado de esta humana.

Ella seguía riéndose de mí por lo bajo. Hay mujer rara si no hubiera estado riéndose de mí se habría dado cuenta que la mugrosa escalera en la que estaba montada comenzó a trastabillar. Aún sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué no la deje caer al suelo? Y no tengo muy clara la respuesta. Solo sé que fui a donde ella estaba y la tome en mis brazos evitando que se golpeara. Baje mi mirada para verla se veía asustada con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, estaba esperando el golpe y con lentitud abrió sus ojos y me miraba fijamente. Odio reconocer que me incomodaba la forma en la que ella me veía tan dulce y hasta tierna.

-Gracias-susurro

-No agradezcas si te pasaba algo no me sirves-dije soltándola

-Cierto, pero de todos modos gracias-decía estaba a punto de irme de ahí como debí haberlo hecho desde un principio pero ella me detuvo-Entonces ¿Me ayudaras?-Me pregunta

-Con tal de que termines pronto y te ocupes de lo que es importante-decía y tras un largo suspiro dije- Está bien, lo hare-

Ella me miro sonriente y comenzó a mover una caja donde traía esas extrañas cosas que ella llamaba adornos.

-Deja eso, yo lo muevo-dije tomando la caja

-Sabes cuando quieres puedes ser una persona amable-dijo sin mirarme

Trate de ignorarla aunque me agrado mucho el comentario, ella se acercó a la escalera pero tenía un tornillo flojo.

-Demonios-susurra

-¿Ahora qué pasa?-preguntó fingiendo que no me importa

-La escalera esta floja, por eso se cayó tendré que ir por mis herramientas para repararla a menos-decía

-¿A menos que?-pregunte

-A menos que me cargues en tus hombros-dijo como si nada

¿Qué se ha creído esta humana? Ahora quiere que sea su sirviente

-¿Estás loca? No soy tu sirviente-

-Velo de este modo-decía acercándose –Si me ayudas, estarás completamente seguro de que no me lastimare y seguiré ayudante con la cámara además de que tengo los robots que te dije en el laboratorio-decía mientras caminaba a la salida-Pero bueno tendrás que esperar a que termine y sin tu ayuda tardare mucho pero mucho tiempo-

Maldita mujer manipuladora logro lo que quería termine cargándola y todo para que se luciera en esa ridícula fiesta que planea hacer donde seguramente estarían todos sus tontos amigos y ese estúpido insecto que no la deja en paz. Qué demonios me importa a mí lo que haga la mujer es su vida y si la desperdicia con ese insecto poca cosa es su problema, mientras ella no descuide sus ocupaciones y sus obligaciones con mis cosas pueden hacer lo que quiera. Pero mis pensamientos perdían el hilo mientras la ayudaba a subirse a mis hombros tenía la mujer sentada en mis hombros y sus piernas alrededor de mi cuello. Maldita mujer vulgar que siempre tiene que usar esa ropas tan cortas que no dejan gran cosa a la imaginación agradezco que ella estuviera tan concentrada en esas tontería que no noto el patético sonrojo que asalto mi rostro.

-¿Puedes pasarme algunas esferas?-dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

Suspiro y resignado le paso esas esferas rojas que coloco en la pared junto algunos otros adornos.

-Ahora solo falta el muérdago-

-¿El qué?-

-Muérdago, pero ese va en la puerta-decía –Llévame a la puerta-me ordena

-¿Y porque esa cosa va en la puerta?-Pregunto

-Es una leyenda-dice mientras coloca eso en la puerta-Acércate mas a la puerta –vuelve a ordenarme

-¿Qué leyenda tiene que ver con esa rama?-

-Según cuenta la leyenda el Muérdago en la puerta es para traer abundancia, protección y riqueza a la familia, se creía que el muérdago también era capaz de traer la paz entre los enemigos. Pero no solo por eso lo pongo-decía mientras lo colgaba sobre el marco de la puerta-Listó ya quedo, anda bájame-

La ayude a bajarse tratando de evitar que me mirara odio el efecto de sus ojos azules, a veces pienso que esta terrícola es una especie de bruja. Es que no encuentro otra razón que diga lo que diga yo termine haciendo lo que la mujer quiera aun a mi pesar. Ya en el suelo camino hasta quedar en el centro observando cómo había quedado todo.

-Quedo hermoso, ¿No crees?-me dice

-Bah son tonterías ¿Y mis robots?-

-cierto, cierto vamos al laboratorio-

La seguí hasta el laboratorio aunque no había dejado de pensar ¿Por qué puso el muérdago en la puerta?

-Oye humana ¿Por qué pusiste eso en la puerta?-

-A él muérdago bueno según cuenta una leyenda donde dice que los dioses ordenaron que cada pareja se besara al pasar debajo de un muérdago para que el amor reinara en la tierra y bueno también dice que Se creía que una joven bajo el muérdago no rechazaría ser besada, y que un beso apasionado podría significar el comienzo de un gran romance. Un Romance que se transformaría en un amor verdadero puro e inquebrantable Por el contrario, si una mujer no era besada mientras estaba bajo el muérdago, significaba que no se podría casar durante otro año -decía pero me perdí en sus palabras era el destello de esperanza que brillaba en sus ojos –Pero para que te digo, es algo que no entenderías-finalizo sacando los robots –Toma estos son nuevos, estuve tratando de mejorar el modelo que creo mi padre digamos que es mi regalo por navidad-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Supongo que debo agradecerte-murmure

-No, no hagas ni digas nada que no sientas-

Salí de ahí no sabiendo cómo responderle y me fui directo a la cámara para entrenar, usando los nuevos robots que ella me había dado y debo admitirlo duran más que los de su padre. Hay esa mujer vulgar, gritona bastante loca, manipuladora pero también es brillante y aunque me pese decirlo muy hermosa. Tiene un temperamento de sayaijin aunque no tenga la fuerza física Y su belleza no se compara con ninguna criatura que yo haya visto sus rizos azules y su piel cremosa. ¡Otra vez! Demonios esa mujer insiste en robar mi concentración y asaltar mis pensamientos. Salí de la cámara por lo que pude ver ya era noche y alcance a sentir el Ki de Kakaroto, su arpía y el mocoso de ambos también sentí la presencia de ese insecto patético. No entiendo que hace aquí si ellos se habían peleado, pero bueno con lo sentimental que es, es muy posible que planee volver con el insecto ¿Y si eso pasa? ¿A mí que me importa?

Estaba a punto de irme a mi habitación cuando la vi salir al jardín junto a Kakaroto. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con unos detalles blancos alrededor del cuello y su escote como siempre usando ropa demasiado corta el color rojo hacia un contraste demasiado insistan te de su piel blanca y sus rizos azules.

-¿Cómo has estado Bulma?-La voz de Kakaroto me saco de mi ensoñación

-Excelente Gokú ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Pues me preocupa que Vegeta este en tu casa, digo que haga algo para lastimarte y eso-dijo el estúpido de Kakaroto, si lo admito varias veces he pensado en matarla o la menos lastimarla por lo exasperante que es pero incluso hasta lo que yo mismo podría pensar no la he tocado, a veces le gritado pero no he sido capaz de lastimarla realmente. La veo a ella y con una sonrisa le contesta.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, hay días hasta que su compañía es agradable-

-¿Enserio? Eso es fantástico-decia nervioso

-¿Por qué?-

-Digo, el será de mucha ayuda con los androides y sería mejor que estuviera de nuestro lado-dijo rascándose la cabeza-

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero anda volvamos a dentro con los demás, Milk te estará buscando y con lo celosa que es, lo último que quiero es que ese enoje-

-Si volvamos antes de que Milk se enoje-

Volé hasta el balcón de mi habitación y me recosté en la cama más tarde bajare por algo de comer, no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que sentí su Ki subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación.

-¿Vegeta?-decía mientras entraba -¿Estas dormido?-

-No Mujer, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Solo quería ver, si bajas con nosotros a cenar es una simple cena, hay mucha comida, si no bajas Gokú la comerá toda-

-¿Qué pretendes mujer?-

-Nada malo-decía abriendo la puerta –Solo que bajes a cenar-dijo saliendo de la habitación

Otra vez estaba haciendo lo que esa mujer quiere termine bajando a la estúpida cena donde estaba los patéticos de sus amigos y ese incesto que no la dejaba ni un momento sola, O bueno si la dejaba sola aunque solo fuera los momentos en los que venía a verme.

-Ves que no te ha pasado nada por estar con nosotros-susurró

-Aun-conteste a lo que me gane una carcajada

-¿Sobrevivirás una noche con nosotros sin querer matarlos?-dijo sonriéndome

-Lo intentare-dije, ella me sonrió y se fue junto a la arpía de Kakaroto

La fiesta transcurrió normal y todos se fueron, por poco intento aniquilar al insecto que intento pasar debajo del estúpido muérdago junto con ella pero el idiota calvo se lo llevo antes de eso. Todos se fueron y ella comenzó a programar unos robots para recogieran todo.

-Ves lo lograste-dijo sonriéndome

-No fue fácil, pero el mantenerme alejado ayudo-decía mientras caminaba, el estar solo con ella ya es demasiado

-Lo sé y lo agradezco-dijo tomándome del brazo

No se fue mi urgencia de volver a mi habitación que no me di cuenta que habíamos quedado debajo del muérdago, solo hasta que ella lo dijo.

-Tendrás que besarme-susurro – o si no estaré todo un año sola y eso para mí no es aceptable-

-Esas son tonterías mujer- intente replicar pero me tomo por sorpresa como todo con ella una sorpresa una constante aventura de emociones y cada una carente de sentido y lógica, primero fue un beso simple pero poco a poco tras tener conciencia, los sentimentalismos baratos cobraron vida, el deseo escondido quiso salir con un beso invadiendo su boca cual si invadiera un planeta descubriendo su sabor que simulaba la ambrosia perfecta, fue una revelación ignorada donde perdí la conciencia de mis manos abrazando su cintura o sus manos enredándose en mi cabello y volver a la realidad por la necesidad del aire.

Mis ojos se cruzaron los de ella aun respiraba entrecortadamente y sin mírame subió a las escaleras y todo por un estúpido muérdago, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Que así hubiera comenzado, hoy aun no se le quita la costumbre de poner ese dichoso muérdago en la puerta.

-Papa, Papa-la voz de mi hijo me saca de mis cavilaciones

-¿Por qué mi mama pone eso en la puerta?-

-Hay niño, es solo una leyenda-contesto

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Trunks si una pareja se da un beso debajo del muérdago tendrán un amor puro e indestructible-dijo ella detrás de nosotros con una enorme sonrisa

-Linda leyenda mama-contesto mi hijo sonriéndole a su madre

Dudo mucho que esa cosa tenga poderes pero al menos acerto conmigo, porque lo que la vida me dio es una familia hermosa y llena de bendiciones de las cuales no soy merecedor pero sobretodo lo que me dio es un amor puro e indestructible y pensar que la historia comenzó con un estúpido muérdago.


End file.
